


Misconceptions Make for Great Sex

by damnednforsaken (bettythetl)



Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/damnednforsaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake and Hannibal head to the club where grinding, hilarity, and sex ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misconceptions Make for Great Sex

The music pulsed around them, writhing bodies thrown into either sharp relief or muted colors as the lights moved and stuttered around them in a strobe pattern. Hannibal could not remember the last time he had been to a place like this, most especially in the company of a vampire that could either snap him in half or fuck him sideways, but he was glad that he had finally given in to Drake and come with. Granted, he had not given in easily: there was plenty of snark involved. He had given in eventually, obviously, so there they were.

Instead of the usual multiple chains that draped from Drake's neck, there was only a single leather collar adorned simply with a cross. He and Hannibal had both worn their usual attire of leather and fabrics tight enough to mold themselves to their respective bodies but supple enough to move around in should a fight break out. They were not really expecting that this night, but you know what they say about expecting the unexpected.

Soon, the duo reached the dance floor, and Drake molded himself to Hannibal's back. They swayed to the music slowly, matching the beat easily and were quite content to simply let themselves be for the moment. The music began to pulse even harder, the bass line making Hannibal's bones rattle inside his skin. He let out a low, nearly inaudible moan at the feeling, only to let out an even louder one as Drake's hands came to grip his hips tightly, the grip almost bruisingly tight. Drake's voice rumbled close to his ear as he husked out, "Are you satisfied now with your decision, King?"

Hannibal smirked faintly, grinding back against Drake's obvious arousal, before answering, "Not yet, but I'll keep you posted."

Drake's laugh rumbled against Hannibal's back, and the human's smirk changed to a faint smile at the sound. He rarely heard Drake laugh these days with the rest of the Nightstalkers out for their blood while the vampires cringed in their wake, even though the pair of them was trying to put some sort of truce to the two factions that they would accept. The two worked nearly constantly side-by-side, surprising most with their camaraderie, and so Hannibal used nearly any situation he could to his advantage to make his enemy-cum-partner-cum-lover laugh or smile.

Hannibal turned in Drake's arms, winding his own around the vampire's neck and burying his face in the junction of where neck met shoulder. He nuzzled there briefly, earning himself a slow, rumbling purr. Drake pulled his head up from its hiding spot, crashing their lips together in an almost desperate kiss as their hips ground together. Hannibal broke their kiss on a strangled moan, desperately gulping in air as Drake's lips trailed down to his human's pulse point, suckling and nipping at the skin until a dark bruise formed. Hannibal moaned wantonly at the thought of another visible mark, though his snark did not abate, as per usual.

"Not a good idea there. They still think I'm your food source. No reason to give them more ammo against us," he grumbled, much to Drake's amusement.

His feelings showed in his voice as he spoke once more in Hannibal's ear, "Do your moans not give you away, my love? You want this; want my marks of ownership on you, do you not?"

Hannibal let loose a soft sound at the thought, and was about to come up with an appropriate reply when someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his head to blast the person who interrupted him to the lowest circle of Hell when he spoke in a low, cultured accent. "Mind if I borrow your submissive there?"

Hannibal blinked. "Huhwhat?" he asked intelligently.

The man merely repeated himself with no expression change, "Would you mind if I borrowed him?" He jerked his head in Drake's direction, and Hannibal had to fight against laughing in the guy's face. Drake? His submissive? What the fuck? "He is wearing his collar, so I--"

This time, Hannibal could not keep the laughter in. He laughed full out in the guy’s face, gasping out a “What the fuck?!” or “ _My_ submissive?!” in between guffaws. Drake, himself, was watching with a look that seemed torn between amusement and outrage at the intruder's audacity. Hannibal eventually pulled himself together enough to reply, "My submissive? What the fuck? If you knew who you were talking about, you'd be running screaming right now, dumb shit. Just to give you a little advice, though, before he rips your head off, just because a guy is wearing a collar doesn't mean he's submissive. Look around, kitten, there's all sorts of guys here in collars, and you don't see _THEM_ bending over, do you? Oh god... Just go, seriously."

The man looked affronted and turned his head to speak to Drake now, but before he could open his mouth, the vampire's eyes flashed gold and amber before settling back on their usual dark brown. The guy scurried away like his ass was on fire, and Hannibal could not help to laugh again. "Holy shit. Can you be--" Whatever he was setting himself up to say seemed to be irrelevant to the vampire because just then, Drake claimed his lips in another fierce kiss that quite easily stole his breath away, in an alarmingly literal sense. Before he knew it, Hannibal had his back up against the nearest wall and a pleasant weight pinning him there.

He opened his mouth to speak but wound up releasing a low moan instead. Drake's mouth was back to attacking his neck, leaving nips and sucks here and there, and it took Hannibal a moment to realize just what Drake was doing: Drake was showing him exactly _who_ was the submissive one in their relationship. He nearly tore Hannibal's pants as he fumbled with the fastening of said garment, and the human groaned at the angry desperation of the vampire's actions. He gave himself over completely to the vampire's attentions, groaning and whimpering his encouragement. He normally would not let Drake get away with something like this, especially not in a public place and _definitely_ not without some kind of comment, but he was too busy getting his brain cells fried to object much just then. Drake's hands felt as if they were everywhere, one moment on his ass and the next on the backs of his thighs... He was definitely cheating somehow, Hannibal thought.

The hands on the backs of Hannibal's thighs lifted him easily so he had no choice except to wrap his legs around Drake's waist, bringing their cocks in line with each other and wringing a groan from Hannibal, a growl from Drake. They rutted together for a moment before Drake got his brain back in gear, reaching behind Hannibal to run a finger over his entrance. The human shivered slightly at the contact, and Drake gave a wicked smirk at the barely suppressed action. Surprisingly, Hannibal was already slick; as Drake pushed two fingers easily in, he looked at the human with an eloquently cocked eyebrow.

Hannibal laughed faintly. "Figured you might wanna try something like this, so..."

"So you wanted to be spread open in a public place where people could see you, could see the effect I have on you, and know that you are mine, pet?" Drake growled, amused.

Hannibal scowled even as his breath hitched with the addition of a third finger punching into his prostate. "No, so you could--"

"Sate myself in your willing body?" Drake interrupted again.

"Oh, yeah, right. C--" Hannibal's protests, rather token at this point, were cut off yet again as Drake's mouth pressed against his, plundering his mouth, as his "willing body" was breached easily by Drake's cock. Having seated himself as deep as he could in the one thrust, Drake released a low growl into Hannibal's mouth, receiving in return a faint sound as the head of his cock brushed Hannibal’s prostate. The human broke the kiss, panting as he rolled his hips trying to get Drake to move, to thrust, to just get it the fuck _over_ with, already.

It seemed Drake was in one of his moods, though, because he said teasingly, "What is it you want, pet?"

 _Shit, he's gonna make me ask for it. Fuck that._ Hannibal shook his head even as his hips rolled and twisted, trying to get some sort of friction or rhythm going. Drake was having none of that, however, as he gripped Hannibal's hips hard enough to bruise and stilled them easily. The human unconsciously let out a soft whine of protest at the action, and Drake smirked. Movement caught his eye, and he turned his head slightly to look at the human who had dared interrupt them earlier. The man was watching them avidly, watching how he controlled Hannibal with only a touch, and he seemed mesmerized.

Drake caught the intruding human's gaze as he kept his grip on the other man's hips, finally beginning to thrust. Each movement was designed to bring Hannibal to where Drake wanted him, which was easily done as the vampire knew every one of his human's hot spots, as it were. Drake's teeth attacked his neck, leaving progressively vivid marks on the tanned skin, and Hannibal bucked and writhed between him and the wall, groaning with nearly every thrust. Soon enough, Drake could tell that Hannibal was close. Leaning forward, Drake spoke in Hannibal's ear, knowing that this, too, would drive his human insane with lust, "Do you wish to come, pet?" As he spoke and fucked into the willing human, Drake kept his gaze steadily locked on the one watching. Hannibal's nearly frantic nod brought his attention back to the task at hand as he said, "Then you know what to do."

Hannibal groaned his denial but gave in rather quickly once Drake completely stopped, holding him pinned to the wall, cock trapped between with no friction to get him off. "Fuck, fuck, please, please fucking fuck me!" he groaned, hating it and loving it equally that Drake had made him say it. They rarely ever got like this anymore, this submission requirement, but Hannibal was ready to do just about anything to come.

At his human's sweet submission, Drake resumed his thrusts, timing them perfectly just to get them both off. It did not take much longer, fortunately, and Hannibal came explosively with a loud moan, Drake following soon after with a sustained growl that vibrated its way through Hannibal's body.

 **  
_Fin._   
**


End file.
